


Red

by mannana



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannana/pseuds/mannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethyl Week Prompt- Day 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

She wiggled her toes at him. He laughed and shook his head.

“Pick the brightest color you could find?” He chuckled and pulled her legs onto his lap.

“Yes. I haven’t painted my toe nails in ages. I better make a statement with them now.” She replied and wiggled them again.

“I don’t like red.” He mentioned and pulled on her toe. She pretended to kick him and pouted a little.

“It looks fine on you. Just not my favorite color.” He corrected himself and half smiled in her direction.

“What is your favorite color?” She smirked and ran a foot up his chest, using her big toe to mess with the buttons hoping it’d come undone.

“Not red.” He answered and pushed her foot back down. He watched a flicker of something flash in her eyes and nearly jumped clean off the porch swing when he felt her toes trace the outline of his dick.

“The hell you doin?” He growled, feeling the effects of her touch immediately complicating the situation.

“Just tryin to make red your favorite color is all.”


End file.
